(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the hydrodynamic vortexes produced at the trailing edges of fins and other streamlined parts of underwater vehicles such as submarines and torpedoes and at the trailing edges of similar underwater parts of motor boats, sailboats and towed underwater bodies such as may be employed to carry sensors. The present invention relates to new and improved method and apparatus for shedding the trailing edge vortexes downstream from the underwater body so as to eliminate or significantly reduce the vortex induced vibration of the underwater body.